


Something About Us

by Incertitude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2.6k words of smut, Bottom Marco Bott, I don't want to give anything away in the tags, M/M, Smut, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is a merman who is captured accidentally in a fish net and in his short adventure he falls in love with a human named Jean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Us

**Author's Note:**

> (ง’̀-‘́)ง

The situation would occasionally become mischievous when Marco and Nitori were together, however today they’ll learn just what happens when mischief goes too far—for example… swimming near the surface of the ocean when it’s strictly forbidden.

The two young mermen giggled amongst each other while they swam away from their underwater home, two shimmering tails becoming more distant each passing second to the merpeople who didn’t dare defy the rules of their kingdom and ruler Triton.

“Are we going to head back soon?” Marco exhaled happily after a good laugh, “Bertl said he and Reiner want to hang out with us before going to their extra classes.”

Nitori’s smile was wide on his face as he glanced over at Marco, his silver hair flowing perfectly in the water, “yes, of course, I also have some practice with Rin later.”

Nitori was constantly working with Rin during his free time.

“Where are we going anyways?”

They had both been swimming leisurely before Nitori swiftly swam around Marco making the poor merman twist in excitable surprise.

“We’re going to the surface!” Nitori exclaimed looking down at Marco with wide eyes of exhilaration.

Marco’s own eyes widened but instead of delight his eyes were filled with worry, “Ai! That’s against the rules.”

“It’ll be quick, and then we can visit that old sunken ship before going to meet up with Bertl and Reiner,” he swam close taking one of Marco’s hands, “let’s go now!”

Marco couldn’t turn down an enthusiastic Aiichiro, also… he himself was curious about the surface, he’s been to the surface in the past but that was at a secluded area with no humans around guaranteed. Besides, it was a class trip.

The swim towards the top was strangely peaceful, they saw many kinds of fish on the way, the two young mermen swam around each other with light-heartedness up until without notice they saw a huge herd of fish swimming nearby.

“Awesome!” Nitori awed hastily swimming to them.

Marco followed close behind him, his green tale moving powerfully up and down then suddenly a feeling of dread overwhelmed him—however it was too late to act on the feeling.

Not seeing through the cloud of fish a net appeared rapidly catching the fish as well as two mermen, with all the fish the situation got more confusing. The net was large and distressing as it dragged along capturing them, Marco and Nitori forced against each other sharing a cry of fright, the dense number of fishes pushing against them increasingly as the net tightened pulling upward now.

The two mermen had the same terrified expressions as they held onto each other tightly so they wouldn’t be separated in all the fish. Soon the air and sun attacked them, they gasped out as the net fell open on the floor of a ship. Fish flopping around them, the experience was so overwhelming and overstimulating they let go of each other to worry about themselves.

Marco laid on his back taking in deep breaths opening his eyes in dread, once his eyes had adjusted to how bright the sky was he saw human men staring down at him with high levels of bewilderment.

“Mermen!” one of the men bellowed alerting more men to come and gawk at them.

Marco rolled over seeing Nitori who was curled on his side staring at Marco with a tremble, in that instant they knew that they were too far gone.

When they tried to escape struggling toward the edge of the ship they were grabbed and dragged being greeted with rope. Both of them sobbed out in distress as these actions fell on them. Shortly both were bound tightly and pushed together in a closet that had a sickening smell.

On the deck was a commotion that lasted for a long while, the small closet was filled with harsh pants as Marco and Nitori rested against each other, tears rolling down their faces uncontrollably.

“M-Marco,” Nitori sobbed, “I’m so-so sorry, I don’t know what-what to do,” he wept openly.

Marco hushed his friend, “you’re not at fault,” his voice wavered while trying his best to stay strong, “we’ll fi.. find a way back soon,” he inhaled leaning in against his wet merfriend, they couldn’t even embrace each other with the way they were tied—sloppily but tightly.

Their sobbing died down as they both became tired, angry, scared and miserable.

-

Just as they had dozed off against each other the ship was docked quite loudly, both of the mermen tensing up against each other, their tails folded up tight against themselves. The flooring made them sore and their tails ached painfully, when the door was yanked open they inhaled in horror finding many men looking at them with wonder yet again.

“Oh my lord,” one of the men said aloud, “real mermen.”

A few able men entered into the stuffy room grabbing the two mermen bringing them out despite their desperate tussle. Marco managed to knock a couple guys over when he flailed his durable tail. Nitori on the other hand was so terrified he didn’t push his tail around as powerfully as his friend did.

Both of them were dropped back on the floor in the middle of a crowd.

Their hair was beginning to dry by now, their tails trying their best to keep saturated since they were out of water and out of water for a while.

Loud un-ignorable footsteps came making the humans move away opening a path, two humans came to stand in front of them; their outfits were elegant and formal meaning they were important people?

One of them was tall, broad, and his dark brown hair was styled back neatly, more noticeably his eyes were bright teal and rather droopy. He stared at Marco first then turned to Nitori who stared back with strange focus, “I’ll take the one with the silver hair,” he announced finally.

“That’s fine,” the man next to him spoke, “I had my eye on the one with the freckles anyway,” he stared at Marco with a thoughtful gaze, his hair light brown with some grays, his face features were sharp with some wrinkles around his mouth, “I think my son will appreciate that one more..”

Marco’s stomach sunk into him, rotting. This was the worst situation for a mermaid or merman to be in.

Marco didn’t have it in him to fight back, his muscles hurt from the change of gravity and his tail was tender from the wooden flooring and tired from trying to keep itself slick. They were both picked up separately and carried off the boat then when both mermen were carried separate ways they both let out a sharp cry trying to struggle again.

“Marco!” Nitori cried out with a shrill shriek.

That desperate voice alone made the tears spill over his cheeks, “Aiichiro!” He sobbed out when more humans contained them.

Then that was that.

During the travelling Marco closed his eyes as tears squeezed out rolling down his face onto his chest.

-

The first revelation at the destination was that the ropes containing him were cut off and discarded; a large man came picking him up with ease carrying him towards a gigantic place. Marco’s red eyes widening as he stared at the mansion, it was so… no words could describe the gorgeous place that had flowers out everywhere for display.

Many humans in uniformed clothes gasped upon seeing him and they even smiled at him, he was confused so he just curled against the human carrying him hoping he’d be small enough to disappear.

The human man who carried him felt rather happy when the beautiful creature in his arms pressed against him further but he also felt sad for him.

With subtle peeks Marco eyed at the inside of the mansion, the place was so bright and clean. The man carrying him stopped when they entered a white bathroom and it was large enough to be a bedroom—there was a huge bath filled with water that got Marco excited in this mess of a situation. Just as Marco had hoped he was lowered into the unexpectedly salty water, the sigh that left his lips was relief and happiness, his tail greedily soaked in the water making more slime to coat it and his rope burned body trying to heal faster now.

Marco’s giggle echoed in the room before he went down into the water filling the oversized bath, water splashed over the edge of the tub onto the floor when Marco’s tail made a harsh movement making the man who carried him back up a little.

The water wasn’t as great as his ocean water but it was second best, the special salt was even added for his sake. When the merman came up from the water he inhaled deeply as he pushed his hair back, he was shocked seeing a new man in the room. When did he come in?

Actually, the man wasn’t exactly new, he was the one who said his son would ‘appreciate’ Marco, the merman frowned and sunk into the water a little bit more for safety reasons.

“I’m sorry,” the man spoke softly as he folded his hands respectfully in front of himself, “I know it must be hard for you right now. Your other merfriend is with a workmate of mine, he’ll be getting treated very well just the same as you,” his smile was very fatherly, “you’ll see him again so don’t fret.”

“Are you lying…?” Marco croaked unsure of himself.

The man hooted in surprise, “oh heavens no, I get no satisfaction in hurting people, or in this case, mermen.”

Marco tensed again, “what did you mean your son would appreciate me?”

The man let out a thoughtful hum, “at the time the way I said it was blunt and ill-mannered, I apologize, but I meant that my son would enjoy your company,” he paused, “he’ll be home tomorrow from his travels. He’s always been alone without anyone to confide in,” the man visibly tried to figure a way to explain, “his name is Jean, he’s twenty one years old and he doesn’t have any close friends… he likes to read though, especially fairy tales so if he got to meet you, he’d be awestruck.”

Marco was silent as he listened, the gears in his mind turning slowly , “okay… but can you guarantee my friends’ safety?”

“I can.”

“Can you guarantee our freedom?”

He hesitated, “I… can.”

Marco sighed with relief, “I’ll take your word for it.”

This’ll be just like a special school trip except without his classmates, without the other merpeople and without the ocean.

“Can you sleep in here?” the man asked curiously.

“Yeah I can, the water is fine with me, thank you,” his tail moved languidly against the bottom of the tub catching the males’ observation.

The man just viewed him, his brown eyes running down his body, “wow… this is really incredible. You’re real.”

Marco nodded slowly; he didn’t know precisely how to react. In a way he felt flattered, any human that saw him was shocked and it showed very well on their faces.

“I’ll leave you alone now. Oh, pardon me, what is your name?” the human stammered a little, “I’m James Kirstein.”

Marco’s hand slid over the side of the tub to reposition how he sat, “I’m Marco Bodt.”

“Marco,” he smiled, “my guard Mike will show you how to work the tub as well as stay by your side, I’ll have dinner brought to you later.”

Just as he said he left and the guard that carried him earlier came forward, “hello, I’m Mike and I’ll be here for any of your needs,” his deep voice was oddly soothing.

“O-okay,” Marco gave a small nod in acknowledgment.

“You see that silver plug?” he pointed to it, “when you pull that the water in the tub will drain out. You turn these knobs for more clean water, the red one means hot water will come out and the blue one means cold water will come out—make sure to turn them both otherwise you’ll burn your tail or freeze—“ he stopped, “you probably like cold water but I’ll leave the temperature up to you.”

Marco listened closely then once he got it he grinned, “thank you.”

This was far better than ropes tight against his body, when he expected Mike to leave he found the human staring at his tail through sandy bangs.

“Want to touch it…?” Marco offered. Mike did carry him around but maybe he’d just want to feel the tail a bit more?

Mike looked a little surprised but he nodded a little, “would you mind?”

Marco shook his head, it really wasn’t a big deal considering Ai always tugged on the end of his tail or hugged the whole thing when they would play. Marco brought his tail up bending it so the knee part would stick out from the water.

Mike reached out with a noticeably large hand, he gasped faintly when his fingers touched the wet slimy tail, his hand sliding over scales, “wow,” he breathed then took his hand back clearing his throat, “um, I’ll be outside the door so call me if you need something,” he turned briskly walking to where he said he’ll be.

Once the door shut Marco sunk back under the water completely.

He wondered how Nitori was and if the man who took him treated him well. Maybe he even had a bath too, he smiled brightly. He felt that Nitori was doing just fine; the man who carried him away didn’t look like he’d hurt anyone or anything.

-

After hours of splashing around in the tub his dinner was brought to him as promised, Mike wheeled in a tray, a maid peeking in curiously but the door was shut after her peek.

Mike brought the tray in closer lowering it and positioning it so it was in front of Marco, “salmon with fettuccine alfredo.”

Marco just stared with wide eyes, it looks really delicious, and smelled delicious… he took the fork that was extended to him and carefully he took a bite from the salmon. He wanted to moan to the taste but instead he shut his eyes as he savoured the taste. It was too good for words, “wow,” his eyes opened so he could stare up at Mike, “it’s so good,” he smiled timidly.

Mike in turn reflected the smile.

Wanting company during his meal Marco convinced Mike to stay with him, together they played card games while they talked about different topics and in no time at all Marco finished his meal. Mike left again for the last time that night after collecting his cards and saying goodnight to the merman.

Before getting settled in his tub he pulled the drain of the tub holding his tail away as the water spiralled down the drain. He plugged it opening the cold water tap with a little bit of the hot water so he could get a medium cold. While the tub filled he grabbed the container of sea salt by the tub spilling some in then he stopped the water.

With a weary body and a filled stomach Marco relaxed slipping under the fresh water to get comfy, the minute he was comfortable his eyes slid shut allowing him to slip away into peaceful dreams.

–

When Marco woke up with soft blinking eyes he saw through the water a human looking down at him, it wasn’t Mike or James noticeably so he sat up from the water with wide eyes, and the person was a young human! He pushed his wet hair back staring a male human with two toned hair, his tawny eyes were so wide Marco got concerned.

“Um,” Marco started shyly not really used to the stares he’s been getting, “hi.”

The young man got on his knees beside the tub with a slack jaw, “holy shit,” he let out an airy laugh, “hello.”

Marco felt heat rising in his cheeks, he glanced away as he brought his tail up close to his chest, and he usually did this to make himself smaller.

 

The man jumped at the movement but managed to get even more excited, “you really are one,” he reached a hand over the tub then pulled it back before he even got near to touching Marco’s tail.

“I-I’m Marco,” the freckled merman introduced himself finding it as a starter; this was one of the most bumpy introductions yet.

“I’m Jean,” the other one announced.

He’s James’ son! Marco rested his tail at the bottom of the tub again, “you came back from travelling?”

Jean nodded readily, “yeah, I did.”

Marco smiled widely, Jean watching carefully as freckles dipped into formed dimples, “did you enjoy travelling?”

Jean nodded once more, “I did, ah… I’m sorry but would it be okay for me to touch your tail?”

“Yeah, it’s okay,” he was still getting used to aweing humans with his appearance alone.

Jean reached his hand into the cool water running his hand over a slimy beautiful light lime green tail, he breathed out his hitch of surprise, and he ran his hand up the upperpart brushing his fingers over Marco’s hips where the scales ended.

Marco let out a giggle moving away swiftly, “that tickles!”

Jean jerked in surprise then observed Marco with wild amazement. When the giddiness settled down the males shared a gaze.

“You’re beautiful,” Jean spoke with earnest.

At that Marco’s whole face grew hot, Jean too was beautiful. His French features showed in the sharp strong jawline he had and his face was so beautiful; especially his optimistic smile. But all Marco could do was admire the beauty of this human—not fall in love.

A mermaid falling in love with a human is another forbidden rule; it was under the two rules—not to go to the ocean surface and not to let a human see you.

“You are too,” Marco piped; finally he saw red in Jean’s cheeks.

“I have tons of books on merfolk so I’d like it if you could go over them with me and maybe tell me more about yourself?”

“Sure.”

Just like that Jean left the room eagerly as Mike entered with another tray of food: breakfast but doubled.

There were two cups of tea, two plates of pancakes topped with berries. Although Mike had to explain the dish again because Marco had never seen pancakes or tea in his entire life! So the merman decided to wait for Jean when Mike left to stand by the door again.

Jean came stumbling back into the room with about 6 books varying in size, he sat down stacking the books nearby but safe away from the tub in case Marco splashed, “oh,” he breathed out, he had to walk up and down large stairs so it was slightly tiring despite his strong form, “breakfast,” he scooted closer also moving the tray between the two, “is this your first time eating human food?”

Marco shook his head, “I had salmon and Alfredo last night, but I’ve never had these “pancakes” or “tea” things,” he took a fork while Jean took the other.

Jean cut a chunk out of his with the side of his fork then he took a bite loving the taste.

Marco observed Jean then mirrored his action, when he took a bite it was deliciously sweet and fluffy, unlike anything he’s had before, his whole face lit up. He took another bite savouring the taste, this was unbelievable, just as he went to get more he realized Jean wasn’t eating and instead gazed at Marco with fond eyes, “uhm,” Marco coughed a little, “so about those books?”

“Yes!” Jean shouted startling both with how it bounced off the walls, “oh,” he laughed, “okay so this book is filled with myths about merpeople and I just want to know more from you, maybe confirm some of these?” just as he brought the book over his lap Marco noticed he was wearing black shorts, his legs were pretty muscular with blonde hairs on them.

Marco made a small noise as he tried to figure out what to say; nonetheless it got Jean’s attention, “can I…” Marco felt shy again, “touch your legs?”

Jean was definitely surprised at this question then he realized Marco doesn’t have legs, hasn’t touched legs, “sure,” legs weren’t that special to touch anyways. Is that what Marco thought when asked to touch his tail? That tails weren’t that special to touch? Jean wondered.

Marco set his fork down, the water in the tub sloshing a little as Marco moved extending his arm and hand over the side of the tub.

Jean grinned as he lifted his knees pushing one of his legs closer.

Marco pressed his hand on one of Jean’s knee feeling something move, bones or muscles, “whoa,” he laughed softly as he dragged his hand down over soft leg hairs.

Jean felt happiness swell in his chest, Marco looked so innocent getting happy over legs, and then Marco grabbed his foot yanking it up, “ah!” Jean yelped falling back quickly pushing back his arms so he was on his elbows the book he held flopping on the floor.

Marco only pulled the foot closer looking at his feet and toes, “interesting!” he pinched the big toe gently to move it forward and back before releasing Jean.

Jean just laughed aloud at that, “you’re more interesting,” he sat back up picking the book up again, “way more interesting.”

“You think?” Marco went back to his food fascinated with the delicious taste.

“Yes,” he nodded then knitted his eyebrows together curiously, “how old are you?”

“I just turned 17 in June.”

“You’re really young,” he opened the book he held, “how did you get here? My dad didn’t say much other than ‘there’s a merman in the bathtub’ although I did run away before he could say anything else.”

Marco had a gentle smile on his lips, Jean was actually very eager to see him, “well, my friend was with me but a work friend of your father took him in his care,” he set his fork down again not really having the appetite anymore, “you see… it’s against the rules for us merpeople to swim to the surface much less let a human see us,” he put his hands in the water over his lap, “Ai and I decided we’d go up just once for a minute but we went to a gathering of fish and got caught in the big net that caught the fishes.”

Jean just watched the merman quietly soaking in his story, “I’m just thankful you were picked up by my fathers’ boat, god only knows what would happen if you were picked up by someone else.”

Marco looked over at him with calm eyes, his dimples coming back as he smiled, “I’m thankful too, I can’t wait to see Ai again, he probably has so many things to tell me,” he laughed airily, “books?”

Jean’s eyebrows rose as he was once again snapped back to reality, “o-oh yeah, haha,” he re-opened the book looking over the chapter titles, “is it true that merfolk can control the storms at sea?”

Marco took one of the warm teas smelling of flowers, “ah no, not at all, Triton can however, most of the time he’ll do his best to keep the sea calm. When Triton is really angry he will make huge waves.”

Jean, who got excited, looked for another question, “can merpeople hypnotize humans.”

“No, maybe a long time ago but it’s a lost art, a dangerous art, so we are to keep separated from humans.”

“Do you think you could if you tried?”

Marco shook his head gently, “I don’t think so, I wouldn’t know what to do and I wouldn’t want to use it anyway…” he took a sip of his tea.

Jean was too eager about having answers to his questions, “okay what about—”

–

Jean left to put the books away after he asked Marco a lot of questions, Mike came to take the food away promising to come back in a couple hours to bring lunch.

As usual the timing was well, Jean slipping past Mike as the tall man left, and as Jean came closer he started to take his clothes off.

“Jean?” Marco blurted out getting somewhat flushed, “wh-what are you doing?” he couldn’t help but look at Jean’s bare chest and mid-section, he surprisingly had defined abs and a dark blond happy trail.

“I’m getting in the tub with you,” he grinned like he always did, “if you don’t mind.”

“Nope,” he squeaked, “I don’t b-but wait, I’ll make the water warm for you,” he drained the tub trying to be fast.

“Won’t that feel unpleasant to you?” He asked as he shoved off his shorts and socks kicking them aside proudly standing there clad in his boxer briefs.

“Not really, I’m just used to cold water,” he plugged the tub then turned the water knobs making the water a nice warm, his tail could take it.

“Thank you for making the water warm,” Jean seated himself down at the end of the tub, they shyly stared at each other a Jean scooted his legs apart making room for Marco’s tail (not that there wasn’t any room, there was plenty of room).

Marco bit into his lip as he relaxed letting his tail rest on the bottom of the tub; Jean reached under the water running his hands over Marco’s beautiful fins.

“Alright, so this one is a true fairy tale of your kind, and I’m wondering if it’s the same story with you merfolk.”

Marco moved his fin up into Jean’s hands lightly.

“In this story there’s a merman called Armin, during a storm he got swept away getting tangled in nets and trash at a shore, he was dirty, scared and trapped—until a human called Erwin came to the shore because his home was nearby… he saw the merman get washed onto land.”

Marco knew this story; it was taught in his lessons. Armin the merman disappeared during a nasty storm, it was said that a human captured him then killed him gruesomely.

“Erwin brought Armin to his home, washed him, gave him his bathtub, and kept him healthy even after healing him. After a few days Armin grew le—”

“ _What?_ ” Marco gaped, “so Erwin took care of Armin?

“Yeah he did,” Jean had a gentle smile.

“I was told that Armin was killed by a human.”

“No way, this story was written by Erwin himself, and Armin helped by sharing his side,” he exhaled, “I guess this was the most mismatched piece of history.”

Marco nodded sluggishly, he couldn’t believe he was lied to for the sake of not seeing humans, “ah, anyway, could you tell me about your travels?” he moved his fins against Jean’s feely hands again; the man just couldn’t get enough of touching him.

“Sure!” Jean moved in the water to get relaxed, “first I went to Paris—”

–

Jean and Marco talked about miles of things; they measured their time by the meals and snacks that were brought to them. Marco’s heartbeat syncing with Jean’s over time unnoticeably, by the time dessert was done Jean was told to get dried and get to sleep since he did do a lot of travelling—sleep was important.

Neither of them wanted to part but they had to, Jean needed the energy for the next day as well as Marco. Marco’s own tail needed a break from all the touching Jean did.

Once Marco changed the water he laid down submerging himself in it looking up at the ceiling through the calm waves in the water, he was falling for Jean so hard. In under a day he fell in love with a human, it wasn’t skin deep at all, it was so much more. Marco loved how Jean would joke about random things, the jokes were sometimes so bad it was funny; he noticed how Jean’s grin was lopsided when he stared at Marco with eyes that held the world.

His eyes slid shut as he rolled onto his side. The images behind his eyelids were of Jean’s smile; those slight tan lines that showed from how low his boxer briefs went on his hips, Jean’s chaotic sandy blond mop hair that made him look god-like even after he messes it up from running his fingers through them too much to get it off his face.

Marco furrowed his eyebrows at himself, he was just a kid, Jean was an adult. He was just a merboy, Jean was human. Despite all the negatives Marco thought of the positives, like the way Jean would run his hand over his tail in wonderful curiosity and delight. Jean was content while touching Marco.

_What if Marco were human?_

–

In the morning Jean got out of bed without even glancing at a mirror, he sprinted downstairs greeting Mike who stood silently by the door. When Jean strode into the bathroom he made sure to be quiet, even as he closed the door. When the adult came to kneel by the tub he saw a rare sight: a merboy sleeping.

Marco was slumbering soundly on his side; he had gills on the sides of his neck, small bubbles coming to the surface as he breathed. Jean didn’t notice the smile that spread on his face while he simply just watched Marco.

This small merman was so delicate, his lightly tanned skin decorated with freckles, his short brown hair was so cute, and the way he would shyly gaze at Jean through full eyelashes, his soft features and plump lips. He was so endearing Jean just wanted to carry him around in his pocket.

Jean reached in the water rubbing two bent knuckles gently over Marco’s soft cheek then over his jaw.

–

Marco slowly awoke feeling caresses, when he was fully awake he realized that his face was being touched  gently, he rolled over onto his back seeing Jean above him through the water. When Jean pulled his hand away Marco sat up pushing his wet hair back, he turned looking at Jean with slumber filled eyes with wet eyelashes, “hi,” he yawned.

Jean still smiled, “mornin’.”

Marco wiped his face getting rid of water drops before looking at Jean more clearly, “did you look at yourself before leaving your room?”

Jean chuckled, “no.”

“come here,” he reached his arms out and Jean immediately scooted closer, “I need to fix your hair, it’s so messy,” Marco had a soft laugh as he corrected Jean’s hair and once he lowered his arms his face was seized by two hands then pulled forward until his lips were against Jeans’. Marco made a small squeak then Jean pulled back for a second to come back in, this time Marco was prepared and parted his lips slightly as their mouths moved against each other.

After a minute passed of pure kissing Marco smoothly pulled away with a flushed face, “wh-what was that?”

Jean licked his lips, one of his hands resting on the juncture of Marco’s neck, the other on the edge of the tub, “you’ve never been kissed before?”

Marco gazed up through his lashes bashfully the way Jean always cherished, “well… Ai and I kiss when we meet each other but never like that.”

Jean felt a little tinge of jealousy but he was proud to make Marco flustered this way, he leaned in taking Marco’s lower lip gently between his teeth then let go, “I feel so wicked, you’re 17 and I’m like… old.”

Marco laughed at that now, “you aren’t old,” he reached up taking Jean’s hand from the side of his neck, his fingers slipping in the spaces between Jean’s fingers.

When the door opened with the sound of wheels Jean and Marco let each other go.

“Oatmeal with berries and brown sugar and tea,” Mike spoke very matter-of-factly.

Marco smiled up at Mike who seemed taller than ever, “thank you, Mike.”

 

Mike felt a little surprised; he had a subtle smile as he gave a nod before leaving the room shutting the door silently.

“Wait! Hold up,” Jean watched as Marco picked his spoon up commenting on how amazing the food smelled, “why are you so friendly with Mr. Zacharius?”

Marco had a sympathetic expression, “don’t be rude Jean, he was the first friend I made out of water besides your father,” he took a scoop from Jean’s bowl holding the spoon in front of Jean, “now eat.”

Not exactly pleased with the answer he got Jean took the spoon in his mouth pouting a little and that only made the smile on Marco’s face grow.

–

Once they finished their breakfast Jean was told to go meet his father where he was informed that Marco’s friend will be coming for a visit soon. Although Jean didn’t exactly know when Marco would return to the ocean he wasn’t going to be sad about it when it wasn’t decided yet, he came back to the bathroom where Marco refilled his tub again mixing in some sea salt as always.

“Guess what!?” Jean shouted when Marco didn’t notice or hear him enter over the sound of the tap.

“Ah!” Marco shouted dropping in the cup of salt he was trying to mix in, “Jeeaaann,” he whined picking up the cup.

Jean laughed as he sat beside the tub.

Marco looked at Jean after he turned the tap off, “what is it?” he put the empty scoop beside the sea salt bag.

“Your friend, Ai, will be coming to visit soon.”

Marco’s face lit up, “really?!” he took Jean’s hands squeezing them hopefully, “you aren’t lying are you?”

Jean leaned in kissing Marco’s cute nose, “I’m not lying, now make some room for me, I’m coming in,” he stood up whipping his clothes off in the blink of an eye.

As Marco predicted, Jean was going to join him in the bath, so he made the water warm like the last time.

When Jean settled into the other side of the tub pleasant surprise washed over his face, “warm water?”

Marco was happy with Jean’s reaction, “yep, I can adapt pretty well so it’s fine with me.”

“That’s pretty sweet,” Jean commented as he relaxed in the water, “hey… um Marco?”

“Yeah, Jean,” Marco carefully gazed at Jean knowing how he acted when he really wanted to ask something that he felt the need to tip toe around.

“Do you have a mer-dick?“ Jean asks quite bluntly deciding there wasn’t another way to ask.

Marco’s eyebrows shot up as he stared across the tub at the older male, “I-I, well, yeah I do… I have a… ‘mer-dick’ as you put it,” he scratched a phantom itch on his cheek while he started to get a bit pink.

Jean decided to feel shy now as he began to pet Marco’s fins quite uncertainly, “can I see it?”

There was silence now to let the question sink in.

Marco grew more than pink now, catching his bottom lip between his straight white teeth. Perhaps Jean was just being curious, he hasn’t seen a real merman, before Marco, after all, “ah,” Marco cleared his throat after his pitch heightened slightly, “sure.”

Without another word Jean moved quite quickly until he was hovering over Marco’s lap, Marco’s upper part of his tail trapped between two toned thighs.

Marco became the more nervous one now, he hasn’t been this intimate with anyone much less show someone his male sexual organ, “alright so, scoot back just a little.”

“R-right,” Jean moved back causing the water to have little waves again.

“So, I am prominently male but I do have the female genitalia in order to reproduce if I ever have the need to,” his voice was amazingly calm as he explained, although now as Jean scrutinized Marco’s hands closely while they moved under water he got more nervy.

“So… You can get pregnant?” Jean eyed Marco up soaking up every word.

 “Mhm,” Marco avoided any eye contact and focused on where his own hands moved down to, “see?” His thumb ran down the centre of his upper tail, he pulled back a little slit that was easily overlooked, “th-this is where my penis is,” sure enough a pale little cock slipped out shyly, it was a cock but the tip was a bit more pointed like the head of a squid.

“Amazing,” Jean hardly blinked as he watched—more like he forgot to blink, “is that the size?”

“Yeah… It gets bigger when I’m aroused,” Marco could hear Jean gulp, “a-and the slit below is where semen goes in order for me to get pregnant,” his hand slipped down where he pulled the slit a little not much to see at all, “my female reproductive… part.”

“You’re truly a wonder to behold,” Jean leaned down bumping their noses together softly.

Marco looked up at Jean with those big beautiful brown eyes of his; they were too close to see much of each other’s faces so they closed their eyes as they kissed. Marco pulled his hands up from the water overlapping them on the back of Jean’s neck as their kiss grew deeper and more demanding.

Marco shuddered hard when Jean moved forward bumping his clothed half hard cock against Marco’s exposed one, “ah!” he broke the kiss to let out a moan when Jean ground against him a bit harder, his bare cock growing in size now, “J-Jean stop that,” he pleaded with a reddened face. He was embarrassed and aroused.

“I don’t want to—“

Loud knocks on the door cut through the males’ sentence making Jean jump back in extreme shock.

Marco himself pulled his tail up as his cock slid back into his slit, both of their hearts pounding loudly.

“Y-yes?!” Jean called looked at the door.

“Snack time,” Mike called through the door.

Mike rarely knocked like that, Marco covered his face growing more embarrassed, and Mike probably heard him moan. _How embarrassing._

Jean climbed out of the tub going to the door not worrying about his water trail.

Marco lowered his hands and sighed softly, his eyes watching as Jean’s boxer briefs clung to his body outlining… everything.

Marco gasped when his whole body sent out a massive burn, but suddenly he felt tremendously different.

And different he was.

When he looked down in the tub he saw two legs instead of a tail, “Jean!” Marco cried out as he stood up making water splash everywhere, “ _I have legs!_ ”

Jean spun around the second Marco shouted, his eyes almost bugged out as he stared at Marco, Marco who was standing on his own with legs, Marco who was naked.

Mike was also staring with wide eyes.

“Marco!” Jean turned red now, “cover yourself!”

Marco was smiling wide; ear to ear wide then he tilted his head like a confused puppy, “cover up? Why?”

“You’re naked!” Jean marched over to Marco standing in front of him as an attempt to shield him from Mike’s eyes.

“What do you mean Jean? I’ve always been naked.”

“Well, you’re human naked now,” he glanced over the ground and grabbed his shirt holding it out to Marco, “put this on.”

Marco took the shirt and struggled a little bit before he slipped it on, it was somehow just enough to cover him, “forget about that for now, I have legs!” his happiness was so much it spilled out of him and into the room, “I’m human!”

Jean grinned stepping forward grabbing the male, his arm going behind Marco’s back and his other hooking around the back of Marco’s knees and he simply pulled.

Marco yelped immediately grasping onto Jean, “I can see that,” he chuckled and brought the boy closer kissing him. Marco groaned softly into the kiss then pulled away, “J-Jean, not here..”

“You’re right, not here,” Jean turned towards Mike who just stood by the door quietly watching, “I’m taking Marco up to my room, tell everyone not to disturb us,” and just like that he briskly marched out the door and up grand stairs.

Marco quietly stared up at Jean having a pretty good view as the older male marched like a man on a mission, suddenly Marco snapped back to reality when a door was slammed and he was dropped on a soft, large, bed.

Jean ran his fingers through his hair as he just stood there watching Marco.

“Wh-what is it?” Marco asked after a little while, everywhere Jean looked made Marco’s skin tingle with excitement.

“I’m just… admiring you, every time I look at you I feel like I’m seeing you for the first time all over again,” his voice was so quiet as he spoke showing Marco that what he was saying was coming out honestly, “it’s overwhelming.”

“Is this your declaration of your love for me?” Marco moved onto his knees.

Jean chuckled seeing the cute hopeful expression on Marco’s face, “it is. I love you Marco.”

Marco’s stomach flipped at the words he’s been aching for, “oh, Jean, I love you too,” he got up on his knees reaching out gently taking Jean’s neck leading him forward.

Jean put a knee onto the bed as he kissed Marco, leisurely they both moved onto the bed until Marco was on his back with Jean over him, their mouths opening against each other with their tongues slipping together whenever they could.

Jean sighed into Marco’s mouth as he repositioned them so Marco’s lovely freckled legs were spread open allowing Jean to slot himself between them, “let’s get this shirt off you, it’s in the way.”

Marco giggled against Jean’s mouth, “you’re the one who demanded I put it on,” with Jean’s eager help Marco got the shirt off letting it fall off the made bed.

“Only because I didn’t want Mr. Zacharius to see you naked—human naked, I mean..”

Marco drew Jean down a little closer until his lips were brushing against the shell of his ear, “ _you mean, Mike?_ ”his voice was breathy and very alluring in Jean’s ear.

Jean groaned as he humped down against Marco’s bare rump, “holy _fuck_ ,” he eased back gazing down at Marco with dark eyes, “you’re not allowed to say his name anymore, at least not right now, when you’re naked under me, when you’ll be crying for me,” he spoke as he moved down Marco’s body leaving trails of kisses abruptly grazing his teeth over one of Marco’s perky nipples.

Marco felt his ears growing hot as he heard Jean’s voice grow lower and huskier; when the males’ teeth gently scraped one of his nipples he gasped immediately covering his mouth. _Why am I suddenly so sensitive?_

Jean’s hands groped soft thighs then slowly moved down towards Marcos’ hips, “since this body is new to you it’s more sensitive,” he smirked shuffling back, his fingers moving lightly over Marco’s hip bones  making the young male jolt.

 _Oh god._ Marco’s eyes closed quickly, just a single graze over the flesh of his hips sent tingles down his legs and blood flowing to his cock. He wanted so badly to close his thighs, to hide how his cock swelled eagerly, but Jean was between them and would almost certainly not allow such an action. Marco twisted his fingers into the bedding trying to contain himself when Jean traced his hips slowly with his strokes and far too light maddening kisses.

“You’re so damn stunning,” Jean huffed as he leaned over capturing Marco’s defencelessness lips again.

Marco whined against Jean’s fervent mouth, his hands releasing the bedding as they relocated to Jean’s bare chest. His fingers dipped into lines of his pectoral muscles, his fingers moved down hot skin falling into more dips of Jean’s sculpted body.

Jean panted quickly grabbing Marco’s wrists eliciting a gasp from his partner; Jean pushed Marco’s wrists above their heads shoving them into piles of pillows.

"Jean?” Marco puffed against lips, “what are–?” His mouth opened in surprise as Jean shoved his body closer, the backs of Marco’s thighs squishing against the tops of Jean’s thighs as he started to hump Marco’s ass, an involuntary moan escaping his throat.

Jean smirked against Marco’s lips as his hips snapped shallowly grinding his hard cock clothed in damp boxer briefs against Marco, grunts left his throat as Marco already started to melt in his grasp.

It was too exciting for Marco, it was so hot that Jean found a fraction of pleasure just grinding and humping him like he was a dog in a rut.

“You’re so hot,” Jean’s teeth trapping Marco’s bottom lip between them, he let go running his tongue over it slowly afore moving down to bury his face in the crook of the young males’ neck, “so,” he jerked against Marco harshly jolting both of them as he bit out the next word, “ ** _fucking_** ,” his lips pressed over his neck where he could feel Marco’s quick heartbeat, “hot.”

Marco furrowed his eyebrows whining lowly as his cock grew painfully hard, “oh g-god,” his hips thrusted up on their own accord, “Jean!” He was frustrated with how his wrists were trapped together under Jean’s tight grip.

_He wanted to touch Jean so badly!_

Jean held both wrists in one hand while his other hand was gripping one of Marco’s thighs as they quivered against his waist.

Jean stopped his active dry humping now just subtly grinding his clothed aching cock against Marco’s ass that was slightly off of the bed resting perfectly against Jean’s crotch, Jean’s thighs holding Marco’s own thighs. The friction of his boxer briefs felt so good, but not nearly as good as the thought of Marco being stretched around him. The thought was burning him.

Marco tried yanking his hands but only caused Jean to press them down further without inflicting any pain, “I want to feel you too, Jean!” He cried out trying to free his hands again. Jean was so strong, stronger than Marco expected.

“I want you to feel pleasure boiling in your body, I want you to feel full of me, I’m going to map out your body and freckles, Marco Bodt,” he released his grip on Marco moving his hand so it was positioned beside the younger boys’ body as support.

Immediately Marco’s hands moved down grabbing Jean’s face yanking him forward meshing their lips together clumsily both moaning in unison. Marco’s fingers ran through soft fluffy hair as their tongues glided together.

Jean scooted a little closer, both his hands now running hotly over Marco’s body feeling every curve of him as their mouths opened and closed against each other.

Marco whined his protest when Jean drew away once again, except this time Jean completely separated himself from Marco, the freckled male laid there with small panting breathes while Jean got off the bed striding into the bathroom attached to the room.

Marco got a glimpse of Jean palming himself through his underwear before his was gone from sight, Marco covered his face with his hands trying to breathe as he finally pressed his shaky thighs together, he sighed faintly when his thighs moved his cock, when he glanced down he clearly saw white strings of pre come dripping down onto his flat stomach.

Jean was back again getting back onto the bed, this time his underwear was gone, “I had to get lube and condoms,” he dropped the items beside them, “open your legs again for me baby,” he ran his hands over slender hairless legs coaxing them open, “there we go,” he grinned seeing the beautiful sight of Marco beginning to unravel already, “I have to hide these items because sometimes the maids are too nosy.”

“J-Jean,” Marco huffed getting onto his elbows, his eyes roaming down Jean’s body on their own, Jean was a lot bigger when he was hard. His cock stood, it was decently long and had nice thick girth, and the tip was shiny and red in very much the same state as Marco.

“Like what you see?” Jean had no shame despite the redness high on his cheeks.

Marco shot his gaze up at Jean and wordlessly he bit the side of his lip giving him a small nod.

 Jean held the young male’s gaze as he lowered himself down between Marco’s spread legs, his eyes were intense and Marco loved every second of the attention Jean gave him.

Jean looked down at Marco’s cock that curved toward Marco’s freckle dusted stomach visibly painfully hard, “your cock is so pretty, Marco,” he flicked his tongue against the underside, the young male shuddering with a stifled cry, “you even have your foreskin,” he mouthed against the cock calmly making his way to the top where he took the head of Marco’s weeping cock into his mouth rolling his tongue around it.

Marco covered his mouth with both of his unsteady hands as a fruitless attempt to keep himself quiet; a hot shiver ran up his body when his cock slid deeper into Jean’s mouth over his undulating tongue, Marco tried to say something but he ended up moaning out when Jean pulled off while sucking, with a pop Marco’s cock fell from Jean’s mouth slapping onto his stomach, “f-fu--!”  Marco huffed out.

Jean grinned as he took the phallus in his hand fisting it slowly, “wanna come?” he asked throatily.

Marco nodded frantically, he wanted to come so badly, his stomach convulsed and his balls tightened, Jean’s grip wasn’t tight enough and his hand wasn’t moving fast enough, “ _I-I do, I do, I wanna, I wan—_ ” he babbled giving a thrust up into Jean’s hold.

Jean’s grin grew as he saw Marco’s eyes flutter closed when he tightened his grip moving his hand a bit faster.

Marco wailed when he came, spurts of white come landing on his chest and stomach, he gripped the bedding tightly while he rode his orgasm out with Jean slowly pumping his cock until he was done.

Marco’s eyes slid open, “Jean,” he sighed breathlessly, he grinned seeing Jean’s eyes wandering over Marco’s body, “like what you see?” he laughed a bit.

“Hell fuckin yeah, I love what I see,” Jean ran his thumb over the head of Marco’s cock taking some left over come and licking it, he snatched the shirt nearby wiping the come off a dazed Marco’s chest, “turn over,” he demanded as he pitched the shirt across the room.

Marco nodded as he flipped over onto his hands and knees, he didn’t know what he was doing and didn’t know what Jean was doing to him—but he knew for sure he didn’t want this to stop. Marco folded his arms resting his upper half on a fluffy pillow, his ass shaking visibly in front of Jean.

Jean took a deep breath trying to calm down, he didn’t want to embarrass himself by coming just from the sight of Marco’s plump ass quivering, he saw Marco peeking back at him with that bashful expression, he was red all the way to his ears and shoulders.

Jean took back his confidence and winked at Marco earning himself a squeak he wanted to bottle up.

Marco closed his eyes as he nibbled on his lip anticipating the next move, he jumped a little when his ass cheeks were grabbed and gently pulled apart, his asshole clenched when Marco knew Jean was staring at it. Marco inhaled sharply when Jean flicked his tongue over it experimentally.

Jean noted there wasn’t a taste, it was clearly clean so he went for it, and he licked over the hole slowly leaving a trail of his saliva, his hands gripping Marco’s jiggly ass cheeks enjoying how soft they were and how tight Marco’s hole was.

Marco whimpered pleasurably into the pillow he hugged, his body relaxing, his back dipping as heat started to slowly pool in his stomach again. Jean’s tongue slowly circled around his hole then breached inside when it softened up for him. Marco exhaled shakily feeling Jean’s tongue wiggle against his inner walls, he whimpered into the pillow when Jean’s tongue lit his nerves on fire, his hips were about to drop when Jean drew back, “wh-what—?” Marco huffed into the pillow.

Jean licked around Marco’s hole a couple more times finishing with gentle flicks of his tongue, “’m just getting it used to what’s coming, you’re doing really well, maybe next time you can sit on my face,” his cock dripped pre come onto the bed at the thought alone, “turn back over, love,” he licked his lips then wiped his chin realizing some saliva rolled down it.

Marco flopped onto his back relieved he didn’t have to hold himself up anymore, his short bangs were kind of messy, his face was red and he had drool smeared on his lips and chin, he breathed slowly as he stared at Jean.

Jean smiled at Marco’s appearance, he reached over his freckly lover taking a pillow that he then placed under Marco’s hips, next he retrieved the bottle of lube near them and moved back between Marco’s parted legs, “I’m gonna work you open a bit more,” he explained as he popped the lid open pouring some on his fingers that started to warm the lube. He closed the bottle placing it nearby as his slicked fingers pressed against Marco’s hole just rubbing the lube around and on it until he slipped a finger inside shocking Marco, his finger obviously feeling different than a tongue.

Marco’s cock jumped at the intrusion, “oh, _Jean_ ,” he exhaled.

“You’re doing great,” Jean rubbed the inner walls of Marco slowly causing little ripples of pleasure inside the boy when he got near his sweet spot, he slipped in another finger when Marco was ready and started to stretch his cute hole.

Marco’s toes curled in the bedspread as he used the back of his hand to cover his parted lips panting out small moans, the process felt slow, torturously slow as he felt pleasure building up. Jean reached up slowly pumping Marco’s cock that was very interested again. Marco focused on the pleasure of his cock he barely registered that a third finger entered him stretching his rim more efficiently.

When Jean pulled out all his fingers Marco’s eyes snapped on as he whined out his protest, he was about to prop himself up on his elbows but Jean moved over him gazing down at Marco, “are you ready?” he took a deep breath slowly, it made Marco want to ask if Jean was the one who was ready.

“I am,” Marco’s brown eyes flittering left to right as he looked Jean in the eye.

Jean moved back only for a minute to rip open a condom packet sliding the condom onto his cock, once it was secured he positioned himself over Marco again.

“It’s okay to grab onto me,” Jean said as one of his hands moved between the two bodies, he grabbed his cock lining it up with Marco’s well slicked hole nudging the tip against it gently then he started to press in.

Marco gasped, he grabbed onto the bicep of Jean’s arm that was propping the male up, his other hand flying to his shoulder. His grip tightened when the head of Jean’s thick cock popped past his rim, Marco’s eyebrows furrowed as his mouth fell open wordlessly letting out a small noise.

Jean captured Marco’s separated lips with his own as he thrusted himself inside of Marco entirely, he greedily swallowed Marco loud exclamation and the whimpers that followed, Jean shut his eyes a little tighter as his eyebrows knitted together, he needed to calm down again so he wouldn’t come if he started to move. He pulled back from the stilled kisses.

When he was ready he opened his eyes gazing down at Marco who collected himself too.

“I’m ready,” Marco stated with his gentle husky voice, “you can move now…”

Jean clenched his jaw, he moved his hips back then brought them forward hard, Marco yelped out in surprise, his cock briefly rubbing over Jean’s abdomen abs.

Jean chuckled and repeated the action until he found a rhythm, he kissed Marco messily for a while then moved his kisses to Marco’s neck where his Adams apple bobbed as the male gulped before letting his moans fall freely from his mouth not even caring to hold them back anymore,  Jean ruthlessly thrusted into Marco’s tight hole that loved Jean’s cock especially when it slid over the prostate.

“ _Marco_ ,” Jean rasped, his arms flexing as Marco clung onto him unknowingly clawing red lines on pale skin, “ _Marco_ ,” he himself moaned when the males’ ass suddenly squeezed.

“ _Jean, Jean_ ,” Marco cried into the older males’ ear, drool slipped out from the side of his mouth, it was frustrating how Jean only brushed over his sweet spot never applying pressure there, “pl-please,” he begged with a quivering body, “pleeassse,” he drawled, tears leaking down to his ears.

Jean bit into his lip as he inhaled Marco’s raw scent smelling so good, he wasn’t going to last with Marco’s lusty cries and babbles, “ _fuck_ ,” he grunted grazing his teeth over Marco’s neck holding himself back, he wanted to bite down into tender flesh so badly but all he did was tease Marco’s overstimulated body with various caresses of his lips and hands.

Marco’s words were quickly unrecognizable, Jean clenched his jaw as he grabbed Marco’s hips gripping tightly as he snapped his own hips quicker and harder raising the volumes of Marco’s moans and attempts at saying Jean’s name.

Marco’s come gushed out between their humid bodies, his inside quivering around Jean’s cock getting tighter, Jean moaned into Marco’s neck as he spilled himself inside the condom, he slowed his thrusting until he was done coming, he sighed heavily as he rested against Marco. Both of them panted harshly gradually calming down.

Marco ran his fingers lovingly through Jean’s hair, “I… l-love you Jean.”

Jean was still for a while then lifted his head quickly stealing a kiss from Marco, “I love you too Marco,” he sat up, he felt absolutely exhilarated, “let’s go have a shower my amour,” he held the condom as he pulled out of Marco, he slid the condom off and tied it tossing it in the direction of the garbage can, not really caring if it went inside or not, he can deal with it later.

Both of them got off the bed, Jean helping Marco towards the bathroom, Marco’s legs trembled quite noticeably but they made it to the bathroom.

 When the shower water was warm enough they both got under the stream after Marco commented on how nice the water looked.

When jean turned back to Marco after getting shampoo he had to stop and gaze at Marco. Marco was the sun and stars; he was beaming as the water poured over him, then he somehow knew Jean was looking so he opened his eyes staring at Jean, water pouring steadily over his body.

“Tue es belle,” Jean commented softly getting that little curious head tilt.

“What?” Marco stepped out from the water pushing his hair back off his face.

“You are beautiful,” he repeated, “so beautiful.”

 -

After their shower and getting dry Marco was about to walk around the bedroom naked, Jean had to fight him to get him to put on a pair of boxers and then Marco was able to wander around Jean’s room looking at curious things.

Jean grinned softly as pulled on some underwear and sweat pants, Marco looked closely at books on his shelves as well as action figures he had.

Marco felt wonderful, no way would he leave Jean, he did mention that he would go back into the ocean to visit his friends whenever he found the chance. His body adapted to being out of the ocean which was why his tail transformed into legs, which also means they will transform back to a tail when he got into the ocean again. Maybe he could change with will power?

Marco was flipping through a book when the bedroom door slammed open, Marco jumped letting the book slide from his hand onto the floor. Jean was sitting on the edge of the bed surprised too.

“Marco!” Nitori cried from the door.

Marco was shocked seeing Ai had legs as well, behind him stood the man that took him from the boat, “Ai?!” Marco shouted back walking over to him.

“You have legs too!” Ai laughed happily, “I’m so glad to see you again,” he smiled, tears glossing over his eyes, “I’ve missed you and I have so much to tell you too.”

Marco nodded with a smile then they both leaned in sharing a chaste kiss on the lips.

“ ** _Hey!_** ” Both Jean and the mystery man shouted in unison quickly tearing the two males apart, Nitori was held against the males’ chest while Marco was hoisted up over Jean’s shoulder.

The two older men in the room were quite flustered while Marco and Nitori just burst out in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> ┐(‘～`;)┌


End file.
